


Vier Stunden

by Feuerstern



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerstern/pseuds/Feuerstern
Summary: " "Seine Augen!" Das war alles was er immer wieder sagte" - "Dabei habe ich ihn nicht angerührt" - "Und darin lag die Schönheit, Elim"





	Vier Stunden

Die kleine Raum wirkte grau und trostlos. Kelas Parmak fror und erschauderte nicht zum ersten Mal in der halben Stunde, die er nun schon hier saß.  
Ohne ein Wort, geschweige denn eine Erklärung hatte man ihn hierher gebracht. Der Doktor wusste, dass der Dienst im Obsidianischen Orden schneller vorbei sein konnte als man blinzeln konnte – gerade wenn man unter anderem Enabran Tains Leibarzt war. Doch nun war es soweit. Er hatte direkt gewusst welcher Raum am Ende des Ganges lag, zu dem man ihn brachte. Dennoch erschauderte er als die Tür sich hinter ihm öffnete und er den jungen Protegè Tains eintreten sah: Elim Garak.

Die Temperatur im Raum schien sich erneut um einige Grade abzusenken als Parmak von den kalten blauen Augen gemustert wurde.  
Sie schienen ihn gerade zu abzutasten. Zu bewerten. 

Garak nahm wortlos Platz, blätterte in seinen Unterlagen und beachtete Parmak nicht weiter.

„Warum bin ich hier? Was wird mir vorgeworfen?“, wagte der Arzt einen ersten Vorstoß. Er war kein sonderlich mutiger Mann, aber er würde seine Ehre bei diesem Verhör behalten - und dazu gehörte es das Gespräch zu lenken.

Es folgte keine Antwort. Nicht einmal eine Reaktion des Cardassianers ihm gegenüber.

Der Arzt kannte die Geschichten über Garaks Verhöre...und keine davon war sonderlich erbaulich. Der Mann hatte ein Talent stets die Wahrheit heraus zu finden und war nicht umsonst Tains Vorzeigeagent. Zwar sprach niemand über die kläglichen Subjekte, die den Verhörraum verließen und Ihren Weg ins Arbeitslager oder in den sicheren Tod fanden, doch Kelas hatte in der Vergangenheit den ein oder anderen Blick erhaschen können.

Er schluckte.

Der schmucklose Metallstuhl knarzte als Garak sich zurück lehnte, die Hände faltete und Parmak geradewegs anblickte. Größtenteils gelangweilt und abwartend, jedoch gleichzeitig auffordernd.  
Der andere Cardassianer schluckte erneut. „Sagen Sie mir endlich was das alles hier zu bedeuten hat. Ich bin ein loyaler Diener des Ordens und habe mir nichts vorzuwerfen...“, er verstummte und hielt mit Mühe den Blick des Verhörmeisters.

Keine Antwort.

Die Stille wuchs wie eine unsichtbare Ranke im Raum, die sich sekündlich mehr und mehr Luft einverleibte- und sie Parmak raubte. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis handelt. Lassen Sie mich doch wissen um was es geht...“

Seine Stimme prallte gegen eine Mauer aus Schweigen und verlief scheinbar ungehört im Nichts.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf den Zügen Garaks. Ein wissendes Lächeln gepaart mit einem fast fürsorglichen Blick. Wie konnten diese eiskalten Augen plötzlich fürsorglich wirken? Parmak begann zu schwitzen – wusste er etwas? Gab man ihm die Gelegenheit sich zu rechtfertigen? Ein Geständnis abzugeben? 

Er blickte sich im Raum um – wo waren die Kameras installiert? Beobachtete man seine Reaktion und analysierte diese mit einem Team aus Spezialisten? War sein Gegenüber schlicht nur Ablenkung?

Er bemerkte wie sich sein Atem unwillkürlich beschleunigt hatte. Parmak rief sich stumm zur Ordnung. Sicher konnten sie ihm nichts beweisen...

Garak wirkte indessen wie die Ruhe selbst. Das Lächeln, welches seinen Mund umspielte war sogar noch weiter gewachsen, so dass nun seine Zähne zu sehen waren. Vor Parmaks innerem Auge machte sich hier eine Schlange bereit ihre Beute mit einem gezielten Biss zu packen um alles Leben aus ihr herauszupressen. 

Doch natürlich bewegte sich der Verhörmeister keinen Millimeter. Parmak hätte sogar schwören können, dass er nicht einmal atmete...nur seine Augen...diese blauen Eisseen, die gefroren dort lagen und ihn mit der Gewissheit seiner Schuld musterten.

Der Arzt leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. „Was auch immer Sie zu sagen haben, sagen Sie es! Ich bestehe darauf. Das ganze hier ist lächerlich...“, er schnappte nach Luft. Die Ranken wuchsen weiter und begannen sich um seinen Brustkorb zu winden – wie lange noch bevor sie ihm den Atem völlig abschnürten?

Hatten die Schweine die Temperatur noch weiter herunter gedreht? Parmak sprang auf und begann unruhig im Raum umher zu stromern. Die blauen Augen verfolgten ihn gelassen, bevor Garak begann sich einige Notizen zu machen.

„Was schreiben Sie da? Reden sie gefälligst mit mir! Was wird mir vorgeworfen?“  
Parmak ging zurück zum Tisch, lehnte sich mit beiden Armen darauf und starrte Garak verärgert an, welcher sich langsam erhob. Seine Körpersprache änderte sich binnen Sekundenbruchteilen von passiv zu einer stillen Dominanz, die der Arzt nur schwer ertrug. Als strahle der Agent ein unsichtbares Kraftfeld aus, welche ihn niederdrückte. Ihre Gesichter waren nun nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt und Garaks Blick bohrte sich unbarmherzig in Parmaks Seele; in sein Gewissen.

Er weiß es. Ich bin nicht hier um zu verhandeln. Es gibt nichts zu verhandeln. Sie wissen alles.

Garak starrte Kelas Parmak sprichwörtlich nieder bis er zurückwich und ihn furchterfüllt ansah. 

Was würde man mit ihm machen, wenn er gestand, dass er der politischen Gruppierung angehörte, die gegen den Orden und das Oberkommando arbeitete?

Die Ranken drückten auf seinen Brustkorb und Garak schien sie zu dirigieren. Welche perverse Freude musste es dem Verhörmeister bereiten ihn hier leiden zu sehen...

Wissend. Anklagend. Verurteilend. Wie lange waren sie beide schon hier? Der Arzt schloss seine Augen und spürte die Blicke dennoch; spürte die sengende Hitze auf seiner Haut, dort wo sie ihn trafen. Gleichzeitig schauderte er erneut. Konnte man gleichzeitig verbrennen und erfrieren?

Er hörte das Tippen auf der Padd-Oberfläche: Ein rasches Tippen. Fällte Tains Protegè bereits sein Urteil? Aber wie sollte er ohne Geständnis?

Parmak öffnete seine Augen und betrachtete Garaks Kleidung. Sauber, glatt und korrekt wie stets. Ob dieser Mann jemals Fehler machte?

Wie lange waren sie nun schon hier? Der Arzt hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Nur seine trockene Kehle verriet ihm, dass es bereits einige Stunden sein mussten.

Auch sein Gegenüber hatte bisher nichts getrunken und wirkte zunehmend unwirklich auf Parmak. Wie ein stiller Geist, dessen Präsenz dennoch den ganzen Raum erfüllte. War er überhaupt hier oder war er ein Hologramm, das ihn schlicht beobachtete wie ein gewöhnliches, niederes Tier.

Erneut musste Kelas Parmak sich zur Ruhe rufen. Seine Gedankengänge begannen haarsträubende Richtungen zu beschreiten.

Ein leises Knacken kam aus Richtung des Eingangs. Garak lachte kaum hörbar und sah zur Tür hinüber, die in Parmaks Rücken lag. Waren dort bereits die Bluthunde des Ordens, die ihn mitnehmen wollten? 

Als hätte Garak seine Gedanken gelesen, nickte dieser nur lächelnd und bedachte den Arzt mit einem auffordernden Blick. 

Es ist vorbei. Das Spiel ist aus. 

Seine Gesichtsauszüge mussten ihn verraten haben, denn plötzlich streckte Garak seine Hand nach Parmaks aus und drückte sie leicht.  
Der Arzt schluchzte und verlor sich beinahe in dem weiten Himmelblau, die ihn nun freundlich betrachteten. War sein Verhörmeister nicht die einzige Chance, die ihm blieb hier lebend hinauszugelangen?  
Verständnisvoll fing Garak Parmaks Blick. 

„Er versteht mich“, dachte Parmak. „Er versteht, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe...er will mir helfen....“

Hinter ihnen schwang die Tür auf und zwei große Cardassianer betraten den Raum. Breitschultrig und bedrohlich fixierten sie Parmak, der Garaks Hand nun fester, fast gehetzt umfasste. „Nein, bitte nicht...helfen Sie mir...“, flehte er erstickt.

„Ich gestehe...ich gestehe Ihnen alles, aber helfen Sie mir...“, seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. Er war kein Mann der Gewalt. Er war kein Mann der Intrigen. 

Diese Augen...Parmak hasste und fürchtete Sie, doch er glaubte in Ihnen gleichermaßen Schutz zu finden.

Die Ranke presste ihm nun fast alle Luft aus der Lunge. Er drohte zu ersticken.

Lächelnd schob Garak ihm das Padd hin und nickte bestimmend in Richtung der Bluthunde, die sich augenblicklich zurückzogen.

Parmak zitterte nun am ganzen Körper und begann sein Geständnis zu tippen. Viel hatte er sich nicht zu Schulden kommen lassen. Ein paar Informationen hier und ein paar konspirative Treffen dort. Doch er war sich sicher, dass ihn auch nur das geringste Zucken in diesem Verhörraum das Leben kosten würde.

Als er fertig war, atmete er geschlagen aus. Seine Schultern sackten zusammen und eine stille Träne weinte um die Cardassianer, die er mit diesem Schreiben verraten hatte.

Fast mechanisch nahm Garak das Padd und überflog das Geständnis. Dann nickte er zufrieden.

„Kelas Parmak, Sie sind des Intrigierens und aufrührerischen Handelns gegen den Staat schuldig. Ihre Verhandlung wird auf morgen früh angesetzt. Abführen.“, sprach er emotionslos und erhob sich.

Parmak begann unkontrolliert zu zittern als Garak ihn wie wertlosen Unrat betrachtete. Ekel und Verachtung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht. 

Keine Sekunde später packten ihn kräftige Hände und zerrten ihn unsanft zurück in seine Zelle. 

„Seine Augen...seine Augen.“

 

~*~

20 Jahre später, Cardassia Prime:

Kelas Parmak schwenkte versonnen sein Weinglas als er abwesend den Sonnenuntergang betrachtete. 

Garak sah von seinem Buch hoch, welches Picard ihm vor ein paar Tagen auf der Enterprise geschenkt hatte. „An was denkst du, mein Lieber?“

Die Grillen zirpten leise. Es war eine laue Sommernacht auf Prime. 

Parmak schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf und nippte an seinem Wein. Ein Präsent, dass Garak in seinem Amt als Botschafter geschenkt worden war.

„Nichts. Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht wie blau deine Augen sind. Nichts weiter.“

Garak sah ihn verwirrt an und lachte. „Ich kann dir nicht folgen, Kelas.“

„Und das ist vielleicht auch ganz gut so.“

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen :)
> 
> Die letzte Szene bezieht sich auf die Bücher "The Fall", "A Stitch at Time" und "Enigma Tales" in denen Garak zusammen mit Parmak auf Cardassia Prime lebt, während Garak zunächst Botschafter und später Cardassias Kastellan wird.


End file.
